Tit for tat
by HannahSakura.Pinoy
Summary: Sasuke is entrapped in a constant need for sexual pleasure stimulated by Orochimaru's seal. Forced back to Konoha, she waits for the perfect chance to escape without revealing her condition, but unfortunately... Neji X FEM Sasuke X Sai
1. Chapter 1

(August 14, 2012) I EDITED the whole chapter so if you've read this from years back, it is now more detailed. Will also edited the rest of the chapters, and then hopefully update it.

I thought I should try something new, other than keep writing Sakura fics.

This story is quite AU okay, so don't be mad if something's not right. Also, other characters might have a different gender than they are in the anime/manga okay? And they maybe out of character too.

* * *

As she continued to leap from tree to tree it suddenly became harder to breathe and in her head estimated she'd been on the go for at least twenty minutes. Fleeing away through the dark forest, the girl masked her presence from the hunter-nins that chased after her. They were very skilled ones, she thought, feeling the pain sweep her stomach, an injury from her earlier skirmish with one of the hunters. She had not been careful enough, had allowed them to sense her as she was passing by.

She whispered an oath, cursing Orochimaru for sending her on this petty mission which involved retrieving an item from one of his spies. Along the way she encountered these Konoha ninjas, and she decided today was not a good day. It was part of her apprentice training to do odd jobs for her mentor, and although she hated it, there were reasons she couldn't abandon him as her master yet.

She couldn't see very well with the moon being the only source of light in the large dense growth of trees. She was in a difficult situation, alone, outnumbered, wounded severely in her right arm and shoulder.

She had to move swiftly and find a suitable location to tend her wounds before she faints from blood loss. A small breeze that flittered through the area made her blink and by the next moment she reopened her eyes, she hit something quite hard and knocked herself off the tree.

As she was falling, gravity getting the better of her, she braced herself, not having the energy or control to try and land safely.

To her surprise she did not feel herself collide into hard ground, but into the embrace of strong arms and armor-clad chest. Opening her eyes, she met dark, familiar ones. It was only when she noticed the inverted triangular tattoos and the arrogant grin on the person's face did she realize who he was.

It was Inuzuka Kiba, who caught her from her fall and was carrying her bridal style. She glared at him, his eyes filled with smug delight, obviously feeling more than satisfied for capturing her. Behind him, Nara Shikamaru leaned against a tree with a yawn, only raising an eyebrow when their captive glared at him over Kiba's shoulder. Immediately she knew that he planned to lure her there and reprimanded herself mentally for falling for their trap.

"Uchiha Sasuke." She looked up to the voice, a hunter-nin, standing with an air of arrogant authority, arms crossed from the tree she fell from. He lifted his red and white mask on the top of his head, revealing intense pale eyes staring down at her. "By order of the Hokage, you are to come with us back to Konohagakure no Sato."

Kiba finally let her down none too carefully, wisely seizing both her hands behind her in a firm grip with his larger hands. She knew would be too risky to make an escape now. She would not be able to win a fight against ANBU in her current condition, yet she stubbornly refused to admit defeat. She struggled, forcing Kiba to further tighten his hold.

Neji jumped down gracefully from the tree and slowly made his way to her. He reached a hand slowly to the side of her neck, and not a second later, she was out cold.

* * *

Obsidian eyes snapped open. The female panted, her body glistening with sweat from the late afternoon rays through the window.

Sitting up and glancing around her surroundings, she found herself in bed, in one of the rooms of the all too familiar Konoha Hospital. She recalls that the last time she'd been here was five years ago, right before she decided to pursue a promised power and left the village.

She smiled bitterly as she looked out the window. So she was really back, her capture hadn't been a dream. And the Hokage did put her in village arrest, which in her opinion was a light sentence considering that she was a traitor and an accomplice to another.

Few things have changed in Konoha from what she could see. Her thoughts travelled to her teammates, whom she had not yet seen since she was brought here three days ago. They were ANBU now too, she heard from (or was purposely informed by) Kiba on the night of her capture.

The door clicked open causing Sasuke to dismiss her thoughts. It was Tsunade. Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, half expecting it to be one of her teammates. She willed herself to relax.

Tsunade carefully inspected the female before her, expertly checking her injuries and overall health. The Uchiha's sleek form sat hunched on the bed, eyes staring downcast at the plain white sheet. Her long hair appeared slightly dishevelled and curtained down her face, obscuring parts of it. There were still bandages around her arms and legs, but all in all, the seventeen-year-old was fine.

The blonde village leader cleared her throat, only earning a short glance from the girl, which was fine since it was more favourable than the grunt she'd gotten accustomed to during the past days.

Sasuke barely listened to whatever the Hokage was saying. She only registered a few words; something about the Uchiha manor and ANBU. It must've been the foreign feeling of being back that distracted her.

"You are allowed to go home now. If there are any other questions you may come and see me at my office. I assume you still know you're way around the village so I won't bother for an escort. Clothes and the keys to the manor will be given to you by the time you reach downstairs."

The Hokage's gaze lingered on Sasuke as she swung her legs to the ground and stood up, wobbling only slightly. Tsunade was startled when she looked at her, and more so when spoke.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." Said person noticed the hesitance in the young female's voice, which was another surprise. But even Sasuke was not convinced of her own sincerity. "Although I don't think you don't have other plans for me, considering my only punishment is being confined to my house." She then looked away, giving a polite bow before walking out the door.

A small, calm smile made its way to Tsunade's lips momentarily as she watched the door close. ANBU would be watching the girl closely in case she tried to escape. Finally alone, she considered the teenager's words and admitted to herself that she didn't know what to do with the situation. Already she was being rebuked by those ancient advisers regarding this decision, but she didn't want to be too ruthless. The girl was Naruto and Sakuro's friend, and somehow, she didn't want to make any decisions that may unintentionally crush those three. She didn't want them to become like her team.

* * *

A sense of nostalgia consumed Sasuke as she walked along the all too familiar streets. Once again a bitter smile crossed her face, though it was hardly visible.

She ignored the looks and hushed whispers she was getting from the villagers. It was not unusual for her. It was like that ever since she was a small child, although now, instead of being admired or given sympathy they were saying spiteful and slanderous comments.

She passed by a certain large restaurant that made her stop in her tracks and blink stupidly at the name. In large bold letters read: Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. She had a feeling that a particular blond might have finally earned enough to pay his debt. How else could the owner have earned enough income to expand? The restaurant now consumed the small buildings that previously occupied its sides and it seemed popular judging by the people who went in as she passed by.

Continuing on her way, she was too caught up in her thoughts about the changes in the village that she did not notice the person in front of her and bumped into him.

The tall man in ANBU gear loomed over her, long brown hair up in a high ponytail, and pearl eyes staring daggers at her with a frown. Sasuke only spared him a glance before continuing on her way. Hyuuga Neji wasn't someone she'd want to see today.

She was nearing her destination, and when she arrived at the enormous gate of the manor she turned back sharply. A scowl etched its way on her features and she glowered at the man who had followed her all the way from where she knocked into him.

"What!" She hissed, venom leaking through her voice.

Neji, who was standing a few feet away from her merely raised a brow uninterestedly. "Did Hokage-sama not inform you?"

"Inform me what?" Sasuke retorted, clearly annoyed at the situation and then remembered that the Godaime had been saying something earlier and she did not listen at all.

"I am the ANBU assigned to keep an eye you." Neji said with a dry tone.

_Oh. So that's what she was talking about._ She frowned slightly.

Neji watched as the Uchiha's expression turn from a glower to a thoughtful one. He followed suit as she entered the gate and led him past many old houses.

He observed as they passed by and noted that the Uchiha manor was like a very small village. In addition to the houses, there were shops as well, which were of course, empty.

They finally arrived at what Neji assumed was Sasuke's house. He followed her inside to what seemed to be the living room where Neji was left to ponder in his thought as the female went to get some tea from the kitchen. He was somewhat reminded of the Hyuuga manor which also exhibit traditionally styled homes and furnishings with few modern furniture and equipment.

It was some time before Sasuke arrived back and sat across from him. Not only did she serve him tea and poured for both of them, she also provided biscuits which Neji suspects Hokage Tsunade probably had supplied for her unspecified stay. The house had also been clean, the clock on the wall working,

They drank tea in adequate silence and both wondered if they would be doing mostly this and little else for the remaining afternoon to nightfall. And they later found out that besides Neji trailing after Sasuke as she inspected the house, there was in fact little choice for them but to sit across each other without speaking.

Dinner that night was delivered to them before six o'clock along with a note to Neji telling him to go to the market to buy groceries for Sasuke tomorrow morning. And again he wondered what sort of chores will he be doing while babysitting the Uchiha.

* * *

Notice Sakura is SakuRO. She is now a he.

Please do review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

August 15, 2012: This chapter has been EDITED.

I want to thank **Azalie-Kauriu** and **Uchihahinata2210** for reviewing.

* * *

A scowl was undeniably marking the handsome face of one Hyuuga Neji. As he walked along the streets of the village of Konoha, the villagers never thought twice about getting out of the young prodigy's way. Even as his temper wasn't directed at them, they could tell that one wrong move could needlessly provoke him to unleash his wrath.

Now what could possibly have made the eighteen year-old ANBU plot acts of murder on such a lovely day?

Simple.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He arrived at the Uchiha manor at exactly 6 o'clock, the time which he informed her he'd more or less arrive, and knocked on the door in a steady rhythm. There was no answer, and he assumed that that Sasuke may still be asleep since she was awake when he left for home late the previous night.

Hyuuga Neji was not a very patient man but that did not mean that he was not one to wait. Half an hour later, he knocked for the second time. Still no answer and no sort of sound could be heard on the other side of the door. It was then another half hour later when he realized that the female, whom he was supposed to be keeping his Byakugan eyes on, was not home.

And that led him to where he was now, at one of the training areas nearest the manor, glaring at impassive dark eyes and watched a bead of sweat trail down the side of her face. She had dedication, and that's something he could admire in anyone.

Sasuke had just finished training and was just about to exit the area when Neji appeared. She could tell the older man was furious, but ignored him knowing that made him all the more furious.

He would very much like to strike her for the arrogant attitude but restrained himself for doing so would defeat the purpose of his mission, which includes keeping her safe from angry individuals. There were a lot of those in the village, but most were afraid to openly oppose the Hokage's decree to cause her no harm (besides actually being terrified of Sasuke). Her capture wasn't supposed to be made public, at least not as early as it had, but a villager had seen his team as they entered the village gate and the news had spread.

Neji had no choice but to follow the Uchiha, who he presumed was going back to the comforts of her home.

Why the Hokage chose him for this job of keeping an eye on her, he did not understand. Clearly, Tsunade knew they did not get along. He did not understand the purpose of permitting her to roam around as she pleased either, a decision he resented very much since he's obliged to follow and keep an eye on her. Although that could be good at times as a respite from the house, and the rest of those empty ones which he sometimes found eerie.

The Hyuuga snapped out of his ponderings when he almost bumped into his charge. It took him a moment before he realized she was looking at somebody.

Sasuke was unquestionably surprised when she saw them, although only a flicker showed in her countenance. The other three, however, were the image of shock. If she wasn't who she was, she would've laughed at their reaction.

It became obvious to the pair that the rest of the former Team 7 didn't know she was back. They were in full ANBU attire, and seemed to have just returned from a mission. Kakashi, as expected of him, was the first one to recover. The next was Sakuro(Remember. Male.), and the last one, Naruto.

They stared at each other, impassive, but with a hint of bitterness. There were mixed emotions in their eyes. Neji silently observed the exchange, giving them time to… whatever.

Kakashi looked the same; there was no doubt about that. But who can ever tell? He was still the tallest of the group. Naruto grew his hair long, reaching his shoulders. He was tall, unlike when he was younger. Sakuro was also tall, around the same height as Naruto, but shorter, although almost unnoticeable. His hair was still the same: long bangs framing his face, and short hair at the back. _And still very pink_, Sasuke muttered to herself.

And there was one other person Sasuke stared. He had dark hair and eyes, much like hers. He wore a smile on his face, but there was a hint of confusion. He must be her replacement, she thought, and told herself that it was to be expected.

Their eyes, obsidian to obsidian, met. They gave each other blank stares. Sasuke was the first to look away, but only because something else needed her attention.

"Sasuke." It was barely a whisper, akin to a hiss. It was Naruto. His expression was bitter, mouth in a tight line. His tanned hands balled into fists, shaking, his whole body trembling. That was all he said. Sasuke didn't reply. Nobody said anything else.

Sasuke was well aware when Sakuro's glare on the dirt ground intensified as she continued on her way. She was completely aware when Naruto gritted his teeth as she passed them by. And she was extremely aware that her former sensei's grip tightened on his book behind her. Somehow, she hadn't imagined their reunion would be like this; restrained though hostile, with a lack of physical confrontation and verbal exchange.

Neji gave Team 7 a glance as he followed suit after Sasuke. They did not say a word as they kept on to their destination, and by arriving, they took off their sandals and proceeded to the living room where they drank tea, still in silence.

It was a long time before anyone spoke, and only because Sasuke stood up.

"Where are you going?" Neji inquired as he gave a slight glare to the female. Clearly, he did not want to lose sight of his charge again.

"Kitchen." was her only reply as she went out the room. It was no surprise to him that he had to go check on her minutes later. The soft padding of his feet was the only sound as Neji walked down the dimly lit hall. His charge had been absent for too long and he was starting to question her whereabouts.

He found the kitchen earlier, and it was empty. He didn't want to jump into conclusions, so he decided to search if there was another kitchen. This was the Uchiha main house after all so it was large, too large, he believed for Sasuke to live all alone in. An image of a young Sasuke entered his mind, alone in this house, in this entirely empty Uchiha village. It started to bother him thinking of a miserable little girl so he shook his head and sped up his pace.

As he was about to turn a corner, his nose registered a pleasant aroma, and his trained ears picked up a small number of sounds.

By rounding he corner, he caught sight of light coming from a room near the end of the hallway, and the aroma intensifying. Arriving at the entryway, he not only found that there was another kitchen, but also something else. He found Sasuke perched over the stove, undoubtedly cooking.

Neji blinked when she turned around, frying pan in her right hand, a spatula on the other. She had her hair in a high ponytail, out of its usual low ponytail. Also, she wore an apron. Which was very, very pink. With frills.

Stare.

Blink.

Silence.

Neji's lip twitched. The image seemed a little off. A growl escaped from Sasuke's throat in warning.

It was around 9 PM when Neji left and he thought about the unusual events that happened. From waiting and searching for the Uchiha, the Uchiha encountering Team 7, and then finding the Uchiha cooking lunch and then dinner, in a girlish apron no less.

It was an amusing sight that he would've laughed at if not for him being Hyuuga Neji. Instead, he smirked. And that action almost had him murdered by the Sharingan user. He found the sight of it humorous for some reason, he did not know why.

As Neji smirked once more at the thought, he continued on his journey to the Hyuuga manor.

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was having trouble sleeping. She lay on her bed, ruminating on her erstwhile encounter with her former team. It had not brought her to tears as she thought about them. But it brought different emotions, a lot of mixed feelings, which she thought made her weak. The mere thought of being replaced produced a slight, but sharp pain in her heart. It was prickling, like being stung. But she ignored it, like she had done a thousand times before.

She expects they would see each other again soon. There was really no doubt about that. But for now, she reluctantly closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep as she was anxious of what events that would happen in the future.

* * *

Please comment as I do get inspired by your reviews. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

August 16, 2012: EDITED

I want to thank **Azalie-Kauriu** and **Death In Eyes Like Mine** for reviewing.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Hyuuga Neji rang the doorbell of the Uchiha mansion. He now knew that the Uchiha would be awake. If not for using his Byakugan yesterday, he might not have known that Sasuke was already away somewhere, and he would've waited far longer and probably have had broken down the door.

The Uchiha was the kind of person much willing to wake up early to train. Neji was also that kind of person. But unfortunately, since he was her keeper for who knows how long, he would not be able to perform his supposedly daily agenda that was only disturbed during his time away from missions.

Yes, keeping his eyes on the Uchiha is also a mission, but not quite one he'd normally look for. He was still in the village with a lot of free time in hand, but he could only spend it around the Uchiha mostly doing nothing.

By this time, he should have been training at either one of the grounds at the Hyuuga residence, or some other random area in the forest. But last night he had an idea. And it involved the female who was standing before him wearing nothing but a simple white towel.

Neji immediately turned red. Sasuke, who obviously just came out of the shower, was dripping wet, drops of water rolling down her pale skin to the polished wooden floor. Her hair, normally worn in a low ponytail, fell down to her waist, appearing a shade darker than usual because of the water. It stuck to her skin, the black and white colors distinctly and exquisitely contrasting with the other.

Sasuke blinked at the coffee haired ANBU as they stared at each other. She obviously wasn't concerned with her attire, or lack thereof. She merely slid the door open wide enough for him to enter and he cursed her lack of maidenly modesty and for making him feel embarrassed.

Pink still tinted Neji's cheeks as Sasuke entered the living room, sat down across from him and poured herself some tea. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with white shorts similar to the ones she wore when she was younger. Her long hair was still damp and hung free, and Neji found himself glancing every few minutes. She looked like an entirely different person, nothing like the normal tomboyish appearance he was used to.

He was still staring at her when she looked up. Only silence. They did not glare at each other, nor did they blush and suddenly felt some kind of feeling for each other. They simply stared. It was happening a lot recently.

Neji remembered the thought he had previously. Since it was quite necessary for him to train each morning, and it was obvious that the female felt the same way, he would ask her to spar with him. They could train somewhere in the manor. He was sure that they have their own grounds to train in. He figured that the Uchiha only decided to train somewhere else yesterday so he would have the trouble of finding her.

But before Neji could even open his mouth, she beat him to it. "Fight me." She said, simple and straight to the point. Not to mention, blunt. She hasn't changed. Well, as they say, some things never do. He had to smirk at that. She led them out to one of the open areas her family still owned after all these years.

He never realized that the Uchiha land was so vast. Sasuke owns it all, technically, and it would be a pain during tax season, but the entire land area where this clan village is situated was abandoned by the government. He'd heard years before that no one wanted this 'cursed' land. If Sasuke is pardoned for her crimes, she'd probably be subjected to some sort of reinstated tax, but for now she is a prisoner is not obliged to pay for her residency.

Their short bout ended in a tie. And now, they were both collapsed onto the dirt ground, new slight wounds and bruises marking all over their pale skin. They both thought it had been a good fight, very satisfied as their chests heaved up and down and their bodies covered in sweat. If she was anyone else, Neji may have actually admitted that he enjoyed their spar, but she wasn't so he kept silent and schooled his features to a neutral expression.

Neji glanced at her from the corner of his eyes observing the hair that was tied back to its usual low pony. A few bangs came free during their battle and now framed her face, dancing with the wind as it blew. He remembered the time when her hair was short and stuck up at the back.

That had been years ago when she was twelve and he was thirteen. He was legally an adult now, and she was less than a year away from being one. Now, both of them sported ponytails. Although he wore it high while she wore it low at the nape of her neck.

Neji started noting their obvious similarities. For example, they both belong in prestigious clans that carried a similar bloodline limit, though hers was almost none-existent. Only two of them remained and if nothing was done soon, her line would not survive. He wondered if she very concerned regarding the matter because if it was him, he wouldn't want his clan to simply die out and gradually forgotten.

Appearance-wise they both of them have pale skin, and Neji at this point became aware that Sasuke was slightly paler than him. Height-wise, Neji was of course towering over her, but if Sasuke was male, she could've easily matched his height or possibly even taller. They are both socially inept, and that was of their own choosing. Besides those, they share a lot more similarities then they would've liked.

As they walked back to the mansion, the Uchiha offered him a warm bath, which he politely declined. But he was forced to agree when she insisted although he found her ill-concealed eagerness suspicious. When he came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, a bundle of clothing lay on the floor. It was a traditional robe, similar to the one his uncle Hiashi liked to wear.

He sauntered to the living room and when he found it empty, he continued further to the kitchen, getting there in time to see Sasuke setting the dishes on the table. She'd also changed her attire to a traditional short-sleeved kimono top with its pair of loose pants.

Lunch was quiet, as was most of the time they spent together. After finishing his meal, Neji piled his plates and went to wash them at the sink then subsequently checked the contents of the fridge and pantry to see if they had enough in stock for their next meals. He sat back down the table and waited for Sasuke as she washed her dishes and settled back on her seat. He had been meaning to ask her something ever since this morning.

"Uchiha." Said female looked at him. "You don't have any scars." A simple statement he just had to let out because he found it extremely odd for a ninja to have skin so flawless. He was asking, but it didn't come out as a question.

Sasuke didn't say anything. She just stared at him and he stared back. "He didn't want any other mark but his on his pet." A simple reply for a simple statement. Neji caught a slight bitterness lacing her tone. Her mouth briefly stretched into a tight line before relaxing with a sigh.

The 'He' she had been referring to was Orochimaru. Sasuke knew she didn't need say for him to know. The Snake Sannin thought of Sasuke as his. He was very selfish when it came to her. Orochimaru had Kabuto make certain that his curse seal would be the only taint on her body. It was a mark of 'perfect imperfection' as he would call it.

Neji remained silent as he observed the exposed skin on her arms. The bruises from their training bout would heal soon enough, but the cuts may form into light scars if left untreated.

"Those might turn to scars" Neji pointed a finger to her arms.

The Uchiha merely shrugged. It didn't matter to her. "He has his way of having them removed." Kabuto was a great medic-nin. He could easily be on par with Tsunade in a few years.

Kabuto had taken good care of her wounds during the five years with them. Orochimaru would wound her personally on occasion. He could never resist a chance to see her in pain. Her pain was his pleasure. He himself told her.

Sasuke didn't want to think about Orochimaru's torture. She can still remember the feeling of the pain even it had long since passed. Orochimaru did a lot more than torture. No one needed to know that. But soon there might be problems that may compromise her secret.

A week later…

Sasuke had been summoned by the Hokage, and now she was only a few steps away from the door to the Tsunade's office with Neji, who was present, as always, stood a few steps behind.

She hadn't been informed of the reason she was summoned and did not bother to ask the Hyuuga if he knew. When she passed through the double doors her eyes widened with surprise. It almost gave her a heart attack. The beat of her heart became loud in her ears and she had to stop her hands from covering them.

Kakashi was leaning on the wall to her right, covered arms and crossed in front of his chest. He wore yet again the typical ANBU gear, black slacks and shirt, white vest-like armor, fingerless gloves that reached long up his arms.

His white and red porcelain mask was nowhere to be seen, and his lone Sharingan eye was covered not by his forehead protector but by bandages. Some part of his clothes were torn and tattered, and fresh bruises could be seen on his exposed skin.

He pushed himself off the wall, standing tall and impassive, gazing stoically at her with a look she could not quite comprehend. She wanted to look away, to escape that so penetrating stare of his. But she did not want to back down, because that was how she had always been. He seemed so wise, and it felt as if he knows all her secrets.

Kakashi was the one who looked away, turning his gaze to Tsunade. "I suppose we should continue this another time, Hokage-sama." Tsunade eyes the Copy Ninja with a serious expression before giving the permission to leave with a nod of her head.

With a slight bow, Kakashi went his way to the door, quiet steps passing Sasuke and Neji by. With the sound of the door clicking to a close, Sasuke felt relief envelop her.

There was a sense of awareness trickling down her spine. She could practically feel Neji's gaze from behind and Tsunade and Shizune's keen stares at her. She wondered if the Hokage purposely arranged for this episode. Perhaps she wanted a certain reaction from her.

She remained impassive, looking like the encounter did nothing to affect her. Blank dark eyes stared at the floor, not giving away any of the confusing disturbance of emotions she felt inside.

Fortifying her will, Sasuke looked up to meet Tsunade's searching gaze to prove to everyone of them, including herself, that she had no concern for whatever anyone thinks of her and however she will be treated. Her life is her own and for those who do not understand why she did what she did and who didn't care to help her back when she desperately needed someone has no right to condemn her.

The village acted as if she owed them a great debt, as if they didn't go on with their lives when hers was ruthlessly shattered that bloody night. Aside from a few acts of pity or maybe sympathy, she was generally left alone to fend for herself and the only guidance they deemed she'd need was from the Ninja Academy. Thinking back on it, it was cruel of them to leave her alone. They definitely had no right to blame her for becoming this way.

* * *

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

August 16, 2012: EDITED

* * *

Curses. Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. Really not happy. The Hokage noticed that the clothes she had been wearing these past three weeks were either quite small or too large. Her old clothes did not fit her seventeen year old body so she had to make do with her mother's old clothes and sometimes even her father's. She would not dare to even touch Itachi's clothes.

Uchiha Mikoto was only of average build, unlike her daughter who was tall and had a larger, but still feminine body structure. The sleeves and pant legs were a bit short, but the clothes did still fit. Some parts though were pretty tight since there was a slight difference in their… ahem… chest size, although it was not noticeable because Sasuke usually kept them bound with bandages.

But back to the current situation: why was Sasuke not happy? Simple. Tsunade 'asked' her to go shopping for new clothes and here she was, being dragged by the Hyuuga to the shopping district of Konoha. After being fed up of the Uchiha's many attempts to run away, he grabbed her waist and hoisted her form over his shoulder where she continued to struggle but was not able to get away.

All the time they spent together did not make their relationship better. It most likely won't improve much at all, they both thought.

"What are you doing?" The two turned to the voice, which belonged to none other than Haruno Sakuro. The pink haired man eyed the other in question and suspicion that Neji deemed absolutely unnecessary and pointless. He could understand though that it may look as if he was manhandling Sasuke, but personally Neji thought it was none of Sakuro's business, even as her former teammate.

"I am escorting her to go shopping." Replied the stoic Hyuuga, solidifying his hold on the still struggling female on his shoulder. "Hokage-sama's orders."

"I see." Sakuro glanced at his former teammate who doesn't meet his eyes. Only silence emitted from the three for what seemed like a very long moment, with Sakuro not knowing what to say, Neji with nothing to say, and Sasuke not wanting to say anything. But the silence soon was broken with a loud "SASUKE-CHAN!" accompanied by the sound of quick footsteps.

Sasuke, who had somehow managed to make a miraculous escape from the clutches of her watch tried to run away, but her effort had been in vain as a yellow and violet mass tackled her to the ground.

_Shit._

"Sasuke-chan! It's been a long time!" The female who was on top of Sasuke batted her eyelashes in a flirty manner. The Uchiha was only slightly surprised by how freely she was being treated, completely without anger or censure at all.

Yamanaka Ino. Though a gorgeous woman with many suitors, her eyes only remained on the one female Uchiha Sasuke, her long time crush. It was a disappointment for some that such an attractive lady was in love with another. But one cannot blame her, for Sasuke's beauty was magnificently unrivaled. Ino loved beautiful things and couldn't keep herself away from this exquisite dark-haired person.

Sasuke looked through a hazy vision up at the blond lying on top of her. Slender arms possessively embraced her in a tight iron grip. Light blue eyes looked down with desire and unknown intent at her. Before Sasuke could clearly see Ino's face however, the blond was pulled away from her and gentle hands assisted her to stand and held her until she was able to steady herself.

"Don't you go anywhere near her, you pig." Sasuke realized who helped her and looked up at the man that, like Ino, had also sought after her during their younger years. The two were even rivals for her love, and now it seemed that they still weren't over that.

"Why Forehead, I didn't see you there!" Ino smirked, a smug look making its way to her pretty face. Sakuro, who still had his grip on Sasuke's arm, pulled her closer to him as Ino made her way to them. Sasuke tried to pull away but his grip did was as unyielding as Neji's had earlier.

"Forehead, it's obvious that Sasuke-chan prefers to be with me. So you can just…" Ino stopped as Sakuro steered Sasuke to face him. He looked down at her, no emotion on his face.

Neji watched the scene with one eyebrow raised high, waiting for whatever was to come. But nothing happened. The younger male only kept staring at the Uchiha who never even looked at the petal haired man in the eye.

Uchiha Sasuke was ashamed to look at the man who supposedly loved her. She thought back on their last encounter five years ago, Sakuro's confession, her failed attempt to either make her stay or come with her. She wouldn't have hurt anyone if she didn't have to. Sakuro, Naruto and Kakashi, they were the ones who put themselves in that position and there was nothing else she could do but hurt them in the process. Her anger and pain was stronger than their unexpected bond of friendship and that was okay for her, even now she has not given up. She's only biding her time.

She schooled her features to a cold, stoic expression until she felt the grip on her shoulders tighten. Only then did she muster the courage to look at him.

She saw the slight surprise that fleeted on Sakuro's face, but it was only for a very short moment that she wasn't even sure if she actually saw the shift of his expression. There was hurt in his eyes, she saw through it even with his emotionless façade. He finally her let go and turned away, giving a nod to Neji who nodded in return.

"Have fun shopping, Sasuke." Only she noticed the lack of the 'chan' suffix, and her countenance turned bitter for a fleeting second. "Shopping? Why didn't you say so! Let's go Sasuke-chan!" Ino proceeded to enthusiastically drag her to the nearest clothing store, not noticing the strained smile on Ino's lips.

The Hyuuga obviously enjoyed the moments of Sasuke's suffering. She could almost see the amused glint in his ashen eyes. Not to mention the smirk that was clearly on his face.

But that smirk quickly turned into a frown the moment they were about to return to the Uchiha manor. On their way back, Neji's face could not be seen as the stack of the purchases were entrusted to his care. If not for his Byakugan, he could not have travelled all the way back without having tripped or bumped into something.

Sasuke lagged behind him looking exhausted. Neji could not blame her though for Ino dragged her to the shops all over the Konoha for the whole day, only stopping an hour for lunch, while he took his sweet time walking.

He heard a weary sigh from behind him, and he saw her glare at the few shopping bags she was holding, those that Neji was not able to carry. Sasuke had been reluctant to pay for Ino's purchases. Ino made her buy not only clothes, but also shoes and accessories which the blonde deemed useful and necessary. She even took charge of her wallet. Sasuke had already decided earlier to secretly return some of the purchases another day after she inspects them. Ino did not know how to hold back and had definitely gone over the limit Tsunade set on her shopping allowance.

Sasuke tried to run away a few times, and she cursed the Hyuuga in her head for always managing to skilfully intervene with her escape attempts before she could even get past the stores' entrance. He was smirking again at the memories of the earlier occurrences.

Neji snapped out of his reverie when his activated bloodline limit caught the form of a black haired, fellow ANBU atop one of the buildings as they were nearing the manor. It had been only a glimpse, but Neji was sure at who he saw.

_What is he doing around here?_

Sasuke appeared not to have noticed the man, and Neji did not bother to tell her. Arriving at the mansion, Neji placed the bags and packages down on a table. A couple of hours later, he leaves, Sasuke trailing behind to close the door after him.

Before she closed it Sasuke looked over to the building they passed by earlier. _That person… I've seen him before._

An image of a dark haired man of her age appeared in her mind and her eyebrows furrowed in recognition. She realized where she'd seen him before, the man with the same hair and eyes as hers.

As she closed the door, she doesn't notice that that very man with the same hair and eyes was currently standing atop another building, his dark orbs watching her with such intensity until she disappeared behind the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh?" The man smiled an empty smile, and vanishes, leaving no trace of him being there.

* * *

I sort of don't like this chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

August 16, 2012: EDITED

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

* * *

The sound of water hitting tiled floors fades away as the translucent curtain opens A female figure of remarkable physical stature steps out of the shower steadily, turning her head to the framed rectangular mirror on the wall above the fine white piece of bathroom utility that is the sink. Walking over with careful steps, she studies her features.

Hair that is like black silk against her ivory skin and onyx eyes that is recognized and acknowledged to burn with opal fire takes in the image of her. But that fire is currently extinguished and the very reason for that is her face.

What she sees on the mirror is not what she would like to see. She sees, almost each and every time, a vivid reminder of a murderer and a traitor that is her brother. It is a face she finds again and again tremendously haunting, extremely painful to look at. It is something she'll always to remember.

Of course, she doesn't exactly look like him, they are just too similar. It makes her see a false image. An illusion.

On the other hand, their eyes aren't illusions, aren't false or imaginary. They are the same cold obsidian, dangerous, and a lethal weapon. Their lives, too, are similar: broken, far from being reparable.

She also sees the person that is herself. Weak, because she has yet to kill Itachi, because there are many still who are stronger than her. And weak because of countless, incessant emotions stirring every time she drifts to the memories she denies being dear.

Whenever she looks at her face she doesn't see her mother because she doesn't look like her mother. She doesn't see her father because she doesn't look like her father. That is her opinion, but many times she finds that she isn't so sure about that anymore. What did her parents look like? What did her aunts, uncles, and cousins look like? She doesn't remember. Everything is vague and unclear. How long has it been since she'd last seen them? It was all too long ago and there were so many of them that her memory of who is who are so muddled.

Though she still can't imagine her father's face, she knows Itachi looks like father. And she had figured that maybe that was the reason father favored him. Or maybe because Itachi is the first-born and father probably didn't want a daughter.

During times when she felt like it, she would always ask herself 'If I had been born a boy, would father have favored us equally?' That question can never be answered.

And she doesn't want it answered. She doesn't need the answer, because she knows somehow. A thousand times she could have been reborn; the answer would always be the same. And she had accepted that a long time ago.

Partly being covered by thick, obsidian strands, her eyes catches sight of the mark that signifies her betrayal, that she was of Orochimaru.

_Was?_ Has she already surrendered herself back to Konoha? Did she concede her pledge of allegiance to the person who was supposed to grant her power? What is the answer to this one? She does not know. There are just too many questions.

Daintily creeping with her long, pale fingers, she moves the obtrusive hairs away, touching the seal with a hint of delicate advance and cautiousness. This is what would lead her victory against Itachi.

There is pain in the slightest of touch, prickling, but not overbearing even with the cruelest of touches. And it is the kind of pain that throbs but is without trouble welcomed by her.

It had not started as that from what she remembers, but she had grown accustomed of it through the years. There are countless more things much painful that this 'perfect imperfection' could ever produce. The pain she obtains from the seal is pleasant, and she embraces it. Pain is after all pleasure when you let it come to be; a lesson she'd adamantly been taught for the past few years.

Her hand drops limply at her side and she opens her unintentionally closed eyes, directing one last stare at her reflection.

She walks out, a fluffy, white towel made from one of the finest soft cotton wrapped around her shapely frame. Back inside the large, finely decorated bathroom, the mirror is whole no more. It now lay scattered in sharp uneven pieces around the sink and tiled floor.

Stopping from her amble to her room, she looks down at her hand, the one dripping with red blood that trickles in a crooked pattern down her fingers to the aged timber floor.

Looking over her shoulder, she spots the trail of mesmerizing red that ended with a small puddle by her bare feet. With a weary sigh in addition to an uninterested expression, she makes a mental note to wipe that clean afterwards.

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang as it did every day, and Sasuke ambles to open it like she also did every day. Expecting to meet the stoic face of Hyuuga Neji once again, she takes her time knowing that would irritate the man. They have plenty of time today, tomorrow, and until who knows when, therefore rushing is not needed.

Undoubtedly, she does look forward to their daily agenda of training bouts, but doing that every day with the same person that you would see for the entirety of that day can get boring. Infuriating the Hyuuga may just be the something that will add some excitement to her currently boring predicament.

With a smirk almost adorning her face, she slides the door open as she always had, but the pale eyes she had been expecting and is supposed to see isn't, instead it is coal black. _This is unexpected_ she thought, blinking with the slightest hint of dumbfound expression on her lovely features.

Sasuke stares at the man who stares back with a smile that lacked any real form of emotion. She takes notice of his obsidian eyes, blank yet so mesmerizing all the same. Is this how people felt when they look at her eyes?

She had been told before that her eyes held some kind of ethereal power that make people want to look away but at the same time keep contact with them. She presently feels the same with this man.

She hadn't realized she had been staring until he clears his throat, a coarse sound that almost became pleasant to her ears. But Sasuke immediately snaps back to her senses, becoming aware of who this man is. Resentment immediately invades her very being. Being replaced is not exactly something she could accept without some difficulty. And for some reason, she doesn't like something about him.

She had always known that sooner or later, she would be replaced. But it pains her more than she thought it would. But she dismisses it once more, the emotions, because that would only make her weaker than she already is. Emotions are a hindrance, which was what she learned from Itachi.

With his focused gaze, she knows he is studying her, but she gives little thought of it since she is doing the same to him. This is after all their first encounter alone and up close. What is his name again? Sai, is it?

"May I come in?" Though he said that, he did not wait for her consent. He stepped inside, forcing Sasuke to take a few steps back from the closeness of their standing.

Closing the door behind him with his arm, he scans the room with scrutiny in his eyes, dismissing the glare the female is sending his way and ignoring every word that came out of her mouth.

He doesn't spare a glance and continues down the hallway uninvited, poking his head inside every room he comes across like he is inspecting them.

Fuming as she trailed after, Sasuke forcesher legs to speed up her pace, making a little more effort than the norm to keep up with Sai's swift, long strides. This is one of the things she hates about being shorter than men.

Hasting up a little more, she enters the living room after him only to end up colliding into his hard muscled chest. The impact, though little, sent her backwards and had her tripping over her own feet. But before she even reached the halfway of her fall, she is brought to a steady halt by Sai's arm around the small of her waist.

She could tell by the lack of stiffness in his muscles that her weight is almost nothing to him and feels the arm shift to pull her a little closer, getting a more secure and comfortable grip for both himself and her. He never once looked at her, being too busy turning his head about their surroundings.

Surprising Sasuke by finally looking at her with a blank, but holding a hint of seriousness, expression, Sai speaks. "Not bad." That earned him a questioning expression and he continues. "But considering how prestigious the Uchiha clan is said to be, I expected the place to be a lot less shabby." And once again, the blank smile appears on his now more hateful face.

Blood boiling and complete with a spiteful expression on her face, Sasuke is already on the verge of spilling nasty words when suddenly… _THUD!_

Sai, with his back now turned, cranes his head down over his shoulder to the sprawled Uchiha. An amused glint passed through his eyes, and Sasuke did not miss it. "I'm sorry." It is obvious in his tone that he did not mean it. "I didn't realize that I was still supposed to keep you in place."

"WHAT! You…" It was getting harder to put together words. She could not think straight anymore! How dare he talk rude remarks of her house after barging in uninvited!

"You…" Her anger intensified just by looking at the smile that is seemingly plastered on his irksome face.

She watched him amble toward a cushion and settle himself comfortably in a quietly satisfied and happy manner. Facing the now upright female, he opens his mouth yet again. "While you're standing, would you please fetch some tea? I wouldn't want to be a bother as to let you fetch some while you're sitting down."

Is there no end to his insolence? Not only is she irked and enraged, she is also very much frustrated! Why is this happening to her? Is this some kind of punishment for planning to get on the Hyuuga's nerves?

Stomping over with each step becoming louder to match the rising anger, she doesn't notice the activation of her bloodline limit.

Sai stares at the once obsidian orbs. This is the first time he'd seen the Sharingan. Well, not really, as he had seen Kakashi use it before. But this is completely different. It was an entrancing sight to have witnessed, the red bleeding into her eyes in gradual motion, but his face revealed nothing of his thoughts. Unlike Sasuke who is openly seething with rage directed at none other than him.

The swirl of the black comma like marks hypnotizes him, making him want to look away but at the same time keep the gaze. Besides, he would not let himself yield to her, but it is becoming more difficult with each passing minute.

_Ding-dong!_

Fortunately for Sai, the sound of the doorbell ringing gave him the right excuse to look away.

"I'll get that" Sai declares while standing up. Then he adds, "It will save whoever the person at the door a lifelong trauma from having to look at your hideous face." Without another word, he walks out of the room, again leaving Sasuke to trail after him in attempt to rid him away and better yet, murder him.

Sai felt Sasuke's warmth as she grabbed his arm from behind, forcing him to turn around. He could have stopped her from doing so, but why make the extra effort?

"You better have a good explanation for barging in here. If not, I will immediately kick you out after I wipe that smile of your face!" She is serious this time. She will not tolerate any more interruptions.

Sai stares into her once again obsidian eyes, this time actually inspecting them, all the while holding her glare.

"What makes you think you could execute any of those to me? You are welcome to try, but I believe you won't be able to accomplish any whatsoever. But before that, please excuse me while I get the door." With that said Sai walks off again. He makes a mental note that he likes her eyes better as they are, black and mysterious, and also makes plans to discuss some things with the Hokage soon.

* * *

Next chapter would be the continuation of this one. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

August 16, 2012: EDITED

THANK YOU for the lovely reviews! Today is Friday, February 16, 2007. Although it isn't until the 18th, I want to greet everyone a HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

Sigh! The dragon dance at school today was quite lame! But the good news is that on Monday, the 19th, NO CLASSES! Hahaha! Thank you Lord for Chinese New Year!

Anyway, enjoy reading this chapter! This is the continuation of the last one.

* * *

Two fine brows rose high above pearly white eyes as the door which leads inside the head Uchiha mansion opens. The ANBU captain Hyuuga Neji stares puzzled at dark eyes, matching obsidian hair, and a familiar face as expected.

But the unexpected difference is that the eyes he should be staring down at, he is now staring head straight at. The hair which is supposed to reach to the waist fell barely on the person's ear. And the familiar face lacked the pleasant-although he would never verbalize that-feminine features that could only belong to the one person who opens this door every day.

This is not that person.

"Good morning. It is nice to see you again Neji-san." The younger fellow ANBU shifts to a slight bow to which Neji only acknowledges with a nod, not able to utter a word due to his current inability to ward off the remaining surprise. Fortunately, the surprise is forgotten the moment vague screams of frustration and anger, which obviously belonged to Sasuke, along with loud stomping reaches his trained ears.

At the corner of his skilled vision, Neji notices the sides of Sai's mouth upturn the slightest. And by that act alone, Neji believes he already figured out the cause of those behaviors. And it is smiling right at him.

For yet another while, the lovely main living room of the head mansion is occupied, but this time with not two, but three individuals. Warm tea had been served; the tray on which the teapot was laid on rests casually on the middle of a nicely polished wooden table.

Neji sits on his usual place where his right faces the closed double doors that leads to a massive garden, an area Neji never visited before.

Sasuke, who usually sat across from the normally stoic Hyuuga is oddly sitting beside him. The reason is simple. She would prefer to sit beside him than Sai, who is seated opposite them, on Sasuke's usual seat.

Sai had always been a maddening person ever since he met him, but Neji had come to be more enduring to Sai being an annoyance, given that he has known the younger man for some years.

Every time Sasuke merely glances at the obsidian haired ANBU her eyebrows would twitch and would end up giving the man a full glare. She, apparently, would take a much longer time than the Hyuuga did to tolerate.

How long had they been sitting here? Ten minutes? Fifteen? Or has it already been half an hour? The clock on the wall seemed to tick louder and louder in Sasuke's ears. The silence, though she was used to it, was for some unknown reason immensely deafening at present.

The only other sounds are of the soft breathing, the constant sipping of tea, and the barely audible 'thud' of the teacups as they are set back on the table. Five minutes later, Sasuke could no longer bottle her curiosity, finally inquiring Sai bluntly of his intention for coming here.

That is a question Neji had also been bent on knowing. Had the Uchiha not queried, he himself would have, given a few moments longer.

Sai clears his throat and speaks with a more serious tone. "Hokage-sama felt that Hyuuga Neji would need some assistance for keeping an eye on the captive, Uchiha Sasuke. And here I am for that reason. " Surprisingly, his blank smile is nowhere to be seen. But that does not stop Sasuke from slamming her hands palm flat on the table.

Sai watches the female's teetering teacup tumble, spilling its liquid contents over a large part of the table. Sasuke never even took a sip. What a waste of tea, he thought.

"I don't need another ANBU to keep watch of me!" Sai's eyes link to her own and Sasuke continues. "You can tell her…"

Neji interrupts, eyebrows furrowed in an indignant manner. "You can inform Hokage-sama that any assistance is not necessary. I am perfectly capable of watching over the Uchiha by myself."

Neji is actually furious, and though his words came out calm, it was only due to his great skill in self-control. He had after all managed to keep all his detestation of the Hyuuga Main Branch for years. His hate for the Main Branch had already minimized and he is in better terms with his uncle and cousin. But this is an entirely different matter.

Tsunade knows perfectly well that he can be trusted and is capable of accomplishing this mission alone. Even though he admits that he had found her missing once, but he had managed to find her and had brought her back safely, did he not? His mistake of not arriving earlier once did not mean he is not able to handle her!

If that had happened more than once, he might not be as angry as he is at the moment, but that is not the case is it?

Sasuke is not happy with being interrupted but let the Hyuuga continue. After all, they are both aiming for the same objective. And that is to get rid of Sai, although for different reasons.

Sai speaks up, the void smile back on his face. "I thoroughly agree that you do not need any assistance, Neji-san." That surprising statement causes the Hyuuga and Uchiha to raise an eyebrow. And Sai continues. "After all, it is obvious a traitor such as her that was easily captured is of no threat. She is nothing you can't handle, correct?"

Neji nods in agreement, a pleased smirk evidently raising the ends of his mouth as he and Sai exchanged glances. Both men are very aware of the glare shifting between the two of them, courtesy of the only female in the room.

"Still," Sai adds. "Hokage-sama was nevertheless persistent, as everyone already knows. That is why, like it or not, I am to be your partner."

That made the Hyuuga frown a bit but he took time to think it over. Seeing he has no choice over the matter, he agrees with a nod of his head. "I understand."

Brusquely standing, Sasuke storms out the room with a dark cloud hovering above her. She heads down the hallway to the stairs. The echo of a loud slam acts as confirmation to the two ANBU that their charge had indeed gone to her room and also acted like a spoiled child in the process.

Crashing noises from upstairs are ignored, and a quiet pause later, Sai speaks. "She has a mean temper doesn't she?" It is more of a statement than a question. Neji doesn't answer and instead responds with a breathy sigh.

Sai moves his arm behind him, shuffling for something on his pouch. Pulling out a scroll, he hands it over to the older man, who examines it before taking.

The Hokage's seal is stamped over the fastener of the scroll; Neji eyes the object warily before opening it.

_Hyuuga Neji,_

_I know it is quite difficult for you to accept your current situation, but I have news that might uplift your spirit a bit. I have made the decision that, on occasion, one of you would be sent on missions while the other remains behind to continue the current one. It would keep the two of you boys from becoming bored._

_By the way, I do know that you are entirely capable of carrying out this mission alone. But given that Sasuke is still essential to Orochimaru, there is no doubt that he would want her back. Besides that, the privilege of doing nothing might compel the girl to run off in search of Itachi._

_I trust that you now understand why I sent Sai to assist now that you've read this._

_Your objective is not only to keep watch over, but also to protect Uchiha Sasuke. Although I am convinced that Orochimaru would not take her back for some time, it is best to be on your guard. _

_I also remind you to be wary of assassination attempts and other possible schemes that may make Sasuke do something that would affect my political station. I am sure you are aware that my position is currently is currently in a delicate situation and certain political groups and individuals may not stay patient and won't wait any longer to execute my downfall. Watch _everyone_._

_I trust her in your hands._

_Godaime Hokage_

With a light snapping sound, the scroll rolls to a close and is put away. Taking a sufficient sip of his almost cold tea, Neji directs his attention to the one other person in the silent room.

"It wasn't mentioned in the letter." Sai awaits and gestures Neji to continue with the slightest upward inclination of his head. "Is she not to know of any of these?"

"It would be wiser not to let her know anything." True to Sai's statement, they both know Sasuke would not be happy to know she is being kept in protection. "Hokage-sama did not say anything, nonetheless." Sai adds knowingly.

"True." Neji took a thoughtful tone in reply. They have the choice to reveal their mission to her, but… Informing her of news regarding her possible retrieval is of course out of the question. The same goes for the Hokage's political instability and struggle, which she could make use of to plan her escape.

"It _would_ be wiser not to let her know anything." Neji simply repeated the factual statement. 'Watch _everyone_' flashes in his head and he briefly looked at Sai who wore his casual black attire sitting calmly and innocently.

The coffee-haired shinobi stood up from his seat, feeling the numbness of his legs from having to kneel for so long recede.

"Would you care for a spar?" Training had been postponed for long enough. Though the Uchiha is in no mood for a spar, at least there would be another person to act it with.

Placing his cup down, Sai stands and follows Neji to one of the many training quarters in the large compound. The Uchiha won't mind.

Back at the living room, the spilled tea from Sasuke's earlier outburst drips down from the table to the floor, creating tiny puddles staining the floor. While inside the dark, unlit room Uchiha Sasuke currently resides, the female's form is bent on the floor beside her bed, sweating, writhing. Her right hand is pressed on the area between her left shoulder and neck, where a certain seal is violently active.

_Not again._ That is Uchiha Sasuke's last thought before she passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay… Sorry for not updating, but I already warned you. But classes are out and I'm not going to summer school so I may be able to update more frequently. But I doubt it. I want to update my other fics and I am trying to finish writing the first chapter of my new one, even though I'm not supposed to create a new one.

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

A hot shower is always good to wash away bad feelings, and Uchiha Sasuke found tonight no exception. Or maybe she just liked to shower. Even Sai noticed the habit and did not make the slightest hesitation to not give a comment about it. 'Such a glaring error cannot possibly escape my notice' he said. Of course he could not possibly complete it without the maddening smile.

Still wet and warm from the water, she wanders into her bedroom and lounges on her bed, enjoying the feeling of cooling naked skin in the blow of night-time air. She shivers from the cold but made no move to close the window or warm herself somewhat. The ends of her silky hair just touched her nipples causing them to pucker and tighten.

Rolling stomach-flat onto her sheets after feeling dry enough, she relishes being in something soft after such a long day of training. Although she did not want to admit it, even to herself, she had a hard time today. But it wasn't because of the arduous way they treated her whilst training. No. It was something _much_ different.

She had to suppress it every single night just to be able to sleep, but somehow it is getting stronger and stronger, the urge to have _sex_.

_S_he was not a sex maniac. This was all Orochimaru's doing. The cursed seal Sasuke had is unlike any other cursed seal the snake had placed upon others before her.

Few times a month, her curse seal will activate and along with it the strong need for sexual pleasure. It was as simple as that. A sick idea of his to make sure she would need him forever, until he has taken over her body. When it is time, the seal would activate and she would have to endure a violent pain that gets worse until she could complete her sexual release.

She had been repressing it for so long now it is surprising that the Hyuuga never noticed it before, considering how long he had been spending time watching her. If Sai only knew that something did escape his notice.

But curse the Hokage for having the knack of giving her more difficulty! Adding another male in this house had made her double her struggling efforts to contain her arousal. After all, the two ANBU are very, very, attractive, which is another thing she is grudging to admit. She wondered if she should tell her. Medical jutsu could ease her pain, or maybe Tsunade may know a way to suppress or counter-act the curse. In the end she decides against it. Relying on anyone from Konoha would just make things worse for her.

It usually took a while to get to sleep, so normally she'd just lie there on her bed and watch the broken light of the moon coming from between the wooden blinds on the window. But something is wrong today. So very wrong.

Sasuke doesn't notice that her hands are clenching fistfuls of silk sheet, that her breath became deep and jarring, and that her eyes are shut tightly. And when she does notice, she became aware of the burning agony between her left shoulder and neck.

She bites back a cry, and tastes the tangy, metallic flavor of blood in her mouth from biting too hard. Orochimaru would have loved to taste that again.

The seal feels and spreads like wild fire to her body. Her eyes snap open, and she turned, swung her legs to the end of the bed, and sits up in one abrupt motion. Immediately, her gaze relocates to the area between her legs, which she realizes she had unconsciously spread apart.

It became tempting to stick her fingers down there, to achieve at least a little relief of the pressure building in her pelvis. She had never done that before since Orochimaru had always been there to ease her sensual gratification. It is the reason why she always finishes her missions quickly, in case of the seal's sudden burst of activity.

The attacks occur sporadically, but it never goes less than three in one month. But due to current circumstance, it happens almost every day. At first it had been interesting but the sensations had built to the point where it was quickly driving her insane!

She cannot wait for her to pass out again. The only way to relieve it is to stick something down there, but she would not do it, she would not start now! Orochimaru had always been waiting for the time when she would be yearning for him. It was finally happening, but she was out of his eyes, out of reach.

She slumps back down the bed, facing the ceiling. She closes her eyes to calm herself.

When she opens them, she expected to see the snake on top of her, already fucking her senseless. A look of shame passes across her face, and she closes her eyes again, trying to shut down the images - the sensations. Pent-up lust, the cold, roaming hands, the greedy tongue, the lower, forbidden heat, lost in its own victorious ecstasy…

She feels suffocated – like there really is a body above her, their heat pressing greedily against her body, pulsing madly inside of her.

And again she forces the images away.

She was getting tired of remembering how she had wantonly spread her legs for him _every_ time, or the breathy screams of her voice as she clutched his arms and yelled his name in ecstasy, or how she had clutched his head while he suckled her breasts. Or the guilty pleasure she took just by being touched by him.

She is very well aware that it was sick and very disturbing for anyone to take pleasure in someone like him, yet she cannot even attempt to stop. The snake had already pulled her in too deep to be able to get out. She was chained to him, to what he taught her, to _this_ seal.

"I don't regret this!" She whispers confident and assured, though more than what she is really feeling. There had always been this doubt that would not go away. _Is this worth it?_ A hand – uncertain and trembling – reaches over the seal, clutching it as if to ease the flare of pain.

She could practically feel – and form the image in her mind – very pale, strong hands as they travel every area of her body, soft mouth and a wet tongue on hers, and the weight of a body pressing her…

She freezes.

a second later she is on her feet by her door with an expert grip on a kunai, senses alert and heightened for any abnormalities. Sliding her bedroom door open a crack, she peeks, not seeing anything except the almost unnoticeable stretched outline of her sided head on the polished floor.

She finds herself stealthily walking along the hallway like she had done many times before, although during missions, and in places of no true relevance to her.

The ebony-haired woman of seventeen arrives at the bottom of the staircase, having done so without mishap of any kind due only to shinobi training and guidance through whatever of this place is left in her memory. Although dark, the room is clear in her mind – a feat she is able to execute due to the familiarity of the area.

She hears a sound, faint and soft, proving she is not alone, although the tingling of her shinobi senses are enough of a confirmation.

The shift in the air alerts her to movement, and her kunai gleams – in the tiniest ray of moonlight from the small space between the curtains in the window – as she slices right through thin air.

Another slash from her, she hears the faint rip of clothing and the sound of even fainter footsteps stepping away and a thud of a body into a wall. The intruder, whoever he is, will be done for.

Strong bolts of pain ran up her kunai-holding arm as the person twisted it behind her in a position where the tip of her own weapon pressed to the nape of her neck. Forced to the ground in a way that the intruder – whom she assumes is a man judging by the strong grip of his hand and the heaviness of his weight – straddled her hips and prevented any movement from her legs by tangling them with his, Sasuke concluded that she does not like this at all.

And to add to that, she also does not like the way the hard press of her breasts are onto the floor. It is very uncomfortable and damn does it hurt!

The female is convinced that this would not have happened if she had not halted a miniscule of a second from a sudden splurge of pain. To think she is supposed to be used to the on-off activity of this nuisance of a seal.

"**I sense you're not feeling well?**" Sasuke froze. She knows that voice. At least she thinks she does, but it sounded somewhat different… _deeper_.

"Na…ruto…?"

The person leans in and buries his face in her hair and Sasuke hears him inhale deeply. He chuckled, and she feels the vibrations. The sudden warmth of his breathy sigh that followed sent shivers up and down her spine and he leans more to her ear, and whispered.

"**Yes… and no.**" And he laughs, sounding malicious and amused in Sasuke's ears.

"Stop playing games, dobe. And let go." And he did as she ordered, releasing her arm, but then did nothing else. The Uchiha waited for a moment before her eye twitched in annoyance, and she turns her head to look at him.

She only saw glowing red eyes in the darkness and before she even knew it, his lips were already on hers, his tongue being shoved down her throat.

* * *

Well, summer has started; the heat is making me lazy. Actually I kept writing this everyday but I can't seem to get inspired. I have also started the next chapter of my other fics but it's not yet finished 'coz I can't write anything! I'm soooo frustrated!

THANK YOU SO MUCH **DancingDragonBlaze** for helping in the last line and for letting me use some of your lines from your fic! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm feeling a bit inspired so I thought I'd write an update before school starts.

Today is Saturday, June 9, 2007. School starts on Wednesday, June 13, so I'm sure I'll be too busy from homework and preparing for college. It's my senior year in high school but I haven't decided on a course yet! I don't know what I want in life! And I'm frustrated about that!

* * *

She knew from the very moment she heard his voice that she wouldn't be able to control the urges and that she would have gone crazy if she wasn't satiated from the lust that came with the seal. It has to be tonight or tomorrow she would definitely attack someone. She found it amusing that they had not even seen each other since that day when she encountered the whole team accidentally and haven't even spoken with each other at all then tonight they were suddenly physically intimate.

She lazily opened her eyes a slit to look at him and wondered if the beast inside him had something to do with his carnal behavior. She suspects that the ninetails was indeed taking some sort of action and she doesn't care as long as the torture ends tonight.

His red eyes were half lidded and glazed is shrouded with lust. His expression was both happy and pained. He was in an entirely different world. She knew Kyuubi was in control and wondered if Naruto even knew he was fucking her.

For a moment she just stared at the ceiling, having the peace of mind to finally contemplate on what was happening.

Every kiss sent wonderful sensations that made her feel human, it made her feel alive. Each thrust brought pleasure and took away the maddening desire yet at the same time made the fire inside burn and she was aching for more.

She never wanted this. Every single time it destroyed her inside. But she'll do anything for the sake of power, just to go on, to keep herself sane. A touch of a bitter smile crossed her. She knew it wouldn't be long before she'd go crazy. Or maybe she'd lost her mind a long time ago.

With his final thrust they both cried out and he collapsed on her, breaths heavy on her neck. The feeling of heaven instantly faded and she was back to feeling empty, just like every other time.

His eyes were back to the beautiful sapphire she remembered when he blinked down at her. Her own pair stared back, and she knew her gaze was blank as she felt.

He looked pained and guilty, and she knew why. He was engaged to another woman, to Ichiraku Tenten. They have been planning to get married once he hit eighteen. They were a weird pair, she thought, but it flew away as fast as it popped into her head. Naruto had found his happiness like she always knew he would. He doesn't need her. Nobody should.

"Sorry." He turned his gaze away and sighed. "I didn't… I couldn't…! I wasn't myself." His mouth in a tight line, his fists balled on either side of her, his hair hiding his pained gaze.

"Don't worry." Her voice was soft as her hand drifted up to his face, to his neck, down his bare shoulder. "Just for tonight." It was wrong. But he wanted her and she needed him. What is one more wrong act to the hundreds she'd committed? She'll use him, and she'll let him use her, just for tonight, to make them both feel better.

His soft look turned hesitant, and then longing and acceptance. He dipped down to nip her ear and she knew Kyuubi took over again when she felt sharp teeth bite an area near the seal. She winced a little at the pain but made no sound. She'll just lay back and do nothing, drown in both pleasure and pain.

Maybe she felt a little guilty for inciting him, but that didn't matter. She always felt guilty at first, but she'll keep on doing it, and then she won't feel guilty anymore. She'll regret it tomorrow, maybe, because she knew that he will.

He looked at her again, red eyes wavering back to blue. Before she closed her eyes, just before his lips caught hers in a kiss that was deep and passionate, he whispered to her ear.

His strong, calloused hands continued to commit the worst of sins; she remained the obedient captive with her back on the floor and pulled him closer, her mind echoing his words.

_You're mine. Just for tonight._

She was alone when she woke up, lying on the bed in her room. She didn't bother to check downstairs to see if Naruto was there for she knew he was long gone.

The ice cold shower dulled her senses and she pretended it washed away the little guilt she had until it did. She was back to feeling empty. The knowledge that she would be able to sleep without the need for sexual satisfaction delighted her a little, though it would only be for a short period.

Sai and Neji had already arrived and were in the kitchen eating breakfast by the time she got down. They both received keys to the manor and were privileged to use anything in the house. They practically lived here so it didn't matter to her. She didn't have to open the door every morning and wouldn't feel obliged to prepare tea every time.

They only glanced at her as she stepped into the kitchen while the aroma of pancakes and eggs entered her nostrils. The blinds from the rows of window on her left were half drawn up allowing the sun to soak the room in its warm glow.

Taking a plate from its rack and utensils from the cupboard she approached the table. From the six seats, the two men each occupied one of the three on one side of the rectangular table. She chose the chair opposite the empty one between them, making two empty chairs sandwich her and allowed her to face neither of them but the sink.

She felt really good, almost enough to be happy. She felt warm and powerful. It was good. She'll defeat both of them during training this time.

She smirked as a kick brought her opponent to crash into a tree. She had been wanting to do that. Sai struggled to stand while his partner continued with the assault. Evading Neji's attacks, her smirk widened when frustration spread over his face.

Sai recovered soon after, and their joined forces intensified her thrill, her Sharingan becoming darker and brighter. Heartbeat loud in her ears, she could almost taste her victory. But then there was a split-second shock, her vision blurred, two simultaneous kicks to the stomach, one from Sai, and one from Neji, brought her skidding to the ground.

She was defeated. Again.

She looked up with her black gaze still blurry at the edges, tried to stand and almost fell back down if it wasn't for the hand that gripped her arm.

The feeling of power was lost again. She was tired and cold and the empty feeling became present. Her mind wanted to drift and go blank but the little pain from the bruises and cuts kept her conscious.

When she was finally standing straight and Neji's hand left her bicep, she felt colder and held back a shiver.

Neji's shirt was discarded long ago, Sai's midriff she had cut open with a kunai earlier in their battle. Their battle-hardened, sweat-soaked bodies glinted in the sun and it was too late when she realized she was staring. She felt an ache between her legs and tingling from the seal. She knew she had to look away before she would be inclined to do something she'll regret later on.

It worried her. She just had sex last night. The seal shouldn't be going off that quickly. She'd have to observe it for the next few days. If something was wrong, she'd have to find someone she could sleep with, or she needed to leave as soon as possible. None of the two was easy.

* * *

Again, thank you SO MUCH **DancingDragonBlaze** for your help on the last chapter!

And yeah, I made Tenten the daughter of Teuchi, the ramen guy. I'm not a NaruTen fan but I wanted an unusual pairing. I wanted someone who's the same or near his age so Tenten it is.

Maybe more on Naruto in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

This is an update after six years. I'm honestly surprised it's been that long, and I regret not updating. I hope past readers will come back and read this, but I'll say that updates will still be irregular.

* * *

It was raining heavily since the morning so seventeen year old Uchiha Sasuke and her two guards stayed inside the house. The downpour reminded her of two events that happened there in Konoha, the first being Sandaime Hokage's funeral and the other was the day she left (for good, she believed at that time). Heaven on this part of the world wept during those particular days, one for the passing of a great man, and the other… for what? Definitely not because she left, but maybe it cried for her and her blonde teammate who had been too busy in their private little war to weep for their pathetic selves. They were broken children who yearned for each other, and while one tried to protect their bond but tried too hard, the other decided to abandon and forget it because she felt unworthy. Maybe she was.

Sasuke wondered for whom heaven was crying for today, but really it was only to distract herself from the pulsating ache in her shoulder that had been increasing in intensity for the last hour. Her ability to endure the pain was resilient but her body's tolerance for the growing unfulfilled desire was fragile and closing her eyes tight was probably a wrong move.

Besides the ache in her shoulder, her temples were also throbbing. It was a lingering side effect of the sealing justu that was placed on her last night to prevent her from using her Sharingan. There were no physical signs that indicated the restriction placed on her kekkei genkai except there was that irritating sensation of a blockage behind her eyes that she had been assured would not affect her vision.

The silence between her and Sai, who she was alone with in the living room, only made her private torment even more unbearable. When she turned her gaze away from the open view of the drenched garden towards his direction, she found him looking at her with those utterly blank eyes that reminded her so much of her own.

He was sitting cross-legged, his back resting on the wall across from her. His sketchbook was still placed in one hand and a pencil was still within the grip of the other, but he had stopped sketching probably some time ago during her mental journey to the past and looked only at her, examining her face, following the flow of her hair down to its ends.

She looked back to the gray afternoon for a distraction, unable to control the thoughts her mind was conjuring from the way he was looking at her. A gentle caress of his hands rather than his eyes, a wet tongue right on that cursed mark between her neck and shoulder, his hard body pressed onto her and passing on his warmth to her cold body. The seal was instantly set off in a flurry of violent activity when she lost control of her imagination. She managed to seal her mouth to hold back a cry yet it came out anyway, strangled and although quiet was still loud enough to be heard by trained shinobi ears even amidst the loud rainfall.

Or not.

Sasuke heard no movement from his part of the room and thought of the possibility that the sound of her cry was only in her head, or maybe it wasn't as loud as it seemed. She slumped towards the low table pretending to sigh from boredom when it was actually one of relief as the pain started to recede.

"What's wrong?" The voice came from right beside her although she did not hear him cross the room.

She had turned rigid in alarm but straightened and turned slightly to him, using her hair as a curtain to hide her face until she was sure it smoothed back into a neutral expression. A warm, firm hand appeared on her right shoulder and tugged her thin cotton yukata open before she could do anything and had to stop herself from recoiling when his other hand rose slowly only to gather a fistful of her hair to the nape. The cursed seal was exposed to him and she could only look in surprised wonder at his perceptiveness.

She did not answer him, instead drew away but couldn't because of the hand that wrapped itself around her bicep in a grip that didn't hurt, however it wouldn't budge. He examined the three dark marks carefully and wordlessly while she guarded her expression and willed the cursed seal not to react to his foreign but welcomed touch.

Moments passed, nothing happened. When it looked like Sai was going to let go, his grip tightened a fraction instead, telling Sasuke that he was suspicious of something but knew by something in his face that he hadn't figured it out. Suddenly he pushed her and pinned her down with her arms above her, smiling as he spoke.

"I do not acknowledge your right to keep silent. Hokage-sama may have been lenient to you the past weeks but I know you're hiding something. It is within my responsibility to extract information out of you in whatever means necessary without killing you. Besides bruises from the spars you don't seem to be critically injured yet you were in pain. I understand that _this_…" His fingers of his free hand caressed the seal. "…is a source of power. Your chakra increases as well as your physical capabilities. So why didn't you use it to avoid capture? Why not use it to escape here? "

Sasuke's eyes blazed with anger as he bent closer, daring her to break the seal on her Sharingan with her will. She attempted it several times since the night and even blacked out once from an indescribable head pain. She also read his other silent provocation of using the cursed seal and for several lengthy, tempting moments she almost activated it but held her ground against his taunts. Except her traitorous body was responding to his warm, solid maleness on top of her, the light pressure on her breasts, their mixing breaths. A familiar sensation surfaced on that particular area between her neck and shoulder.

_Breathe._ She listened to the rain to drown out the roar of dark power trying to unleash itself out of its prison that was her stubborn will. Abandoning her calm expression she closed her eyes and snarled which Sai mistook for outrage and her rigidness for a pending attempt to unseat him from her. He put more weight to secure her. She didn't have the mind to celebrate her success at hiding the actual situation she was going through. Then finally the seal calmed.

"It's time to accept that you'll never leave the village again Uchiha-san so it's better of you tell us everything we need to know. I assure you it is also for your own protection." Exhausted, her muscles slackened, and again Sai mistakenly recognized it for surrender. After taking a deep breath, she smirked up at him, earning herself a barely imperceptible frown.

"You don't know anything," she said to him, certain he wasn't going to do anything to her and now that she had controlled the seal, albeit temporarily, he wasn't going to learn anything. If he had only knew he was so close to unravelling her secret. After a time, she lost the smirk but her dark-haired guard still didn't move. Wanting to test her will and the irregularity of the cursed seal, she allowed him to remain a few more moments on top of her.

She wondered what he was thinking and if he was as unaffected by her as he looked. Judging by his normal behaviour he didn't seem to be one who was easily lured by female charm.

Just then the sound of footsteps lured them both away from each others' identical eyes

And that was when Neji appeared, stopping in his tracks as soon as he slid the door open. No matter how he looked at it the scene couldn't appear innocent in his mind. The female's cheeks were flushed and her left shoulder exposed. The male on top of her was so close that their chests were pressed against each other.

He remained by the door even after the two righted themselves, sensing a slight tension even as both faces remain as impassive as his own. His felt his cheeks heating up in a light blush, misunderstanding the situation.

His gaze then became incredulous as he looked at Sai, then Sasuke, then back at Sai.

"_What the hell is going on here_?" Neji finally cried, sceptical but furious that his companion would attempt to commit such improper act during a mission, and to a prisoner they were in charge of. His eyes then cut towards Sasuke, still slightly dishevelled, looking very appealing and he cursed himself as he thought it. He couldn't believe either that she would be the sort of girl who would seduce men.

And then he thought that maybe she had changed. Perhaps she decided that she could attempt to seduce Sai as a distraction. Then again, Neji knew for sure that Sai wasn't one to be persuaded by such a deceptive approach, even if it was done by a dark haired, dark eyed impossibly beautiful female.

"Uchiha-san seemed to be in pain. I was checking on her to make sure there are no fatal injuries that may have been missed." Sai explained, smiling emotionlessly, sounding truthful. Sasuke sitting quietly, looking unconcerned, her gaze on the male beside her.

There was something off about Sai, she thought. There was something different in the manner he conducted himself.

_He's dangerous. I must keep my guard up._

Finally meeting gazes with Neji, she raised her eyebrows slightly, daring him to say whatever was on his mind, knowing how he got the wrong idea with what happened just moments ago as he arrived in the room and not caring that he did.

"Very well." The Hyuuga sighed.

Eyeing them both sternly, he added, "Next time though, do it in a more… _appropriate_ manner. If I were not the one who had walked in there could have been a strict discipline awaiting you, Sai and, most likely, myself as well. And _you_…" he glared intently at her, "may find yourself in a more unfavourable situation. Don't do _anything_ that would make things worse for all of us."

Sasuke knew he was not just referring to her behaviour in the house and her interaction with them. Neji was warning her not to attempt escape. And by his tone he was implying that if she ever did attempt to do so, it would be futile action.

She said nothing, and Neji left it at that as he joined her by the table, and Sai went back to his place by the wall, the sound of his sketching drowned out by the storm.

* * *

This was actually written a year ago. I forgot to finish it.

I have to edit the previous chapters. I cringe at the misspellings and bad writing. I have improved though, right?


End file.
